Misteri Batu Biru
by Black Time
Summary: Semua berawal dari sebuah batu biru di sebuah hutan/"akhhhhhh…appooo argghh"/"tolong aku hyung, siapa pun tolong aku/ Si-siapa? Siapa? Siapa pria itu? Ke-kenapa dia menghantui kita?/sebelum balas dendamku terbalas, aku tidak akan tenang/All member super junior X someone.
1. Chapter 1

MISTERI BATU BIRU

Main cast : All member Super Junior and someone

Genre : Horror, mystery

Rating : T

Summary : Semua berawal dari sebuah batu biru di sebuah hutan/"akhhhhhh…appooo argghh"/"tolong aku hyung, siapa pun tolong aku/ Si-siapa? Siapa? Siapa pria itu? Ke-kenapa dia menghantui kita?/sebelum balas dendamku terbalas, aku tidak akan tenang/All member super junior X someone.

Warning : semua cast di ff ini milik tuhan dan keluarganya. Tapi FF ini murni milik saya. Ini ff gaje, yaoi(all pairing super junior). Gak suka, gak usah baca, arra ? ghamsahamnida ^^ happy reading ^^

* * *

JRENGG JRENGG

Suara kegaduhan terdengar dari dalam sebuah van milik sebuah grup terkenal dan terbesar di dunia. Super junior. Grup dengan anggota berjumlah 13 orang itu kini tengah bercanda ria di dalam mobil selama perjalanan. Karena seminggu kedepan mereka free, maka mereka menghabiskan waktu senggang itu untuk pergi ke villa yang terdapat di pulau jeju milik keluarga sungmin*author ngasal-,-*

"HANA ..DUL …SET, SUPER JUNIOR DISINI UNTUK BERGEMBIRA, DATANG KE VILLA PULAU JEJU UNTUK LIBURAN. HEY PULAU JEJU ! TUNGGULAH KEDATANGAN KAMI…OUOOOO…" nyanyian merusak telinga datang dari mulut si namja gokil pemilik gummy smile itu. Ia bernyanyi asal ala rocker terkenal.

PLETAKK

" Ya ! hyukie ! tutup mulutmu segera atau aku akan menutupnya dengan ddangkoma bulat milik namja berkepala bulat besar itu. Aigoo aigooo…hanie kepalaku pusing. Bisakah kau memijit kepalaku?" seru namja berparas cantik layaknya Cinderella namun bersikap layaknya nenek sihir yang kehabisan ramuan kecantikannya.

Hankyung, couple dari Cinderella itu segera menyandarkan namja cantik itu didadanya dengan tangan memijit kepala sang kekasih. "ssssttt….tenanglah chullie, jangan marah-marah. Nanti bisa-bisa kulit mulusmu menjadi keriput. Dan untukmu hyukie, kalau menyanyi, bernyanyilah yang merdu. Kau tahu, nyanyianmu membuat gendang telingaku hampir meloncat keluar."

"tapi aku kan hanya bernanyi. Salahkan heechul hyung yang lebay itu." Bela eunhyuk dengan muka serius. Namun muka serius itu kembali menciut saat melihat heechul menatapnya tajam seolah berkata'berani kau menghinaku, jangan harap kau bisa melihat dunia esok hari'. Yah, kira-kira seperti itulah arti tatapannya.

"hey sudahlah, jangan bertengkar. Kita kan ingin liburan bukan bertengkar. Dan sekarang aku lapar. Bisakah kita memakan jjangmyeon kita sekarang saja ? teuki hyung, cacing cacing ini sudah berdemo untuk diisi." Kata shindong menengahi pertarungan sengit itu*apa banget deh*

"ne teuki hyung, aku dan Minnie hyung sudah lapar. Lapaaarr~" tambah kyuhyun manja. Sedangkan Tangan kyuhyun yang jelalatan(?) masih saja menoel-noel butt sungmin tapi selalu mendapat jitakan dari sang pemilik butt. Jengah juga rasanya kan jika butt kita ditoel begitu.

"tapi kan itu untuk di villa nanti. Kita kan tidak membawa makanan apapun untuk dimakan disana kecuali jjangmyeon ini." Kata leeteuk.

"cih, lagian hyung pelit banget sih. Kenapa hanya membawa jjangmyeon? Sudah Cuma jjangmyeon, hanya 20 porsi pula. Sedangkan kita menginap selama 5 hari disana. Lalu untuk 4 hari kedepan, kita makan apa? Disana kan jarang ada pasar atau swalayan."kini donghae pun ikut angkat bicara.

"hey ! ini salah kalian sendiri. Kenapa kalian tidak bisa berhemat di dorm. Uang kita habis hanya untuk membayar tagihan yang membengkak karna ulah kalian. Lagi pula disana pasti ada tukang sayur yang biasa lewat kan? Jadi kita masih bisa makan 4 hari kedepan." bela leeteuk dengan sedikit kesal.

"berhemat? Bahkan kita terlalu berhemat. Kita hanya menonton TV sebulan sekali, menyalahkan lampu hanya dimalam tertentu saja. Bahkan kita rela baca buku hanya dengan berbekal lilin bantet di malam gelap, lalu kita makan 1 hari satu kali, mencuci setahun sekali, bahkan mandi pun hanya sebulan 2 kali."*what the…? Mandi sebulan 2 kali? gubrakkk*

"ya ! kau berlebihan yesungie. Kita itu mandi setiap hari, bukan sebulan 2 kali. Huhh….jangan malu-maluin napa sih."

Kibum yang mendengar obrolan tentang'betapa-pelitnya-teuki-hyung' itu hanya memutar malas bola matanya. "sudahlah, jadi kita makan jjangmyeon sekarang atau tidak? Jujur saja, perutku juga sudah lapar."

"aaaiisssh…arra arra, kita buka se-"

CKIIIIIIIIITT

BRAAKKK

TBC

* * *

Annyeong ! saya kembali. kali ini dengan fanfic horror, yah walaupun feel horrornya gak dapet -_-

chapter ini masih sangaaaaaaaaaaaattt pendek, karna ini untuk permulaan aja.

FFini real punya saya.

Ghamsahamnida readers^^ *bow*


	2. Chapter 2

MISTERI BATU BIRU

Main cast : All member Super Junior and someone

Genre : Horror, mystery

Rating : T

Summary : Semua berawal dari sebuah batu biru di sebuah hutan/"akhhhhhh…appooo argghh"/"tolong aku hyung, siapa pun tolong aku/ Si-siapa? Siapa? Siapa pria itu? Ke-kenapa dia menghantui kita?/sebelum balas dendamku terbalas, aku tidak akan tenang/All member super junior X someone.

Warning : semua cast di ff ini milik tuhan dan keluarganya. Tapi FF ini murni milik saya. Ini ff gaje, yaoi(all pairing super junior). Gak suka, gak usah baca, arra ? ghamsahamnida ^^ happy reading ^^

* * *

.

.

"huwaaaaaaa ! apa yang terjadi? Ada gempa kah? Atau tsunami? Apa kita sudah mati?" Tanya ryeowook histeris. Bagaimana tidak histeris, dia yang sedari tidur dipelukan yesung sontak merasa kaget saat mobil berhenti secara tiba-tiba.

"ssstttt, tenanglah chagiya. Ini hanya pengereman secara mendadak, dan kita belum mati." Hibur yesung. Dia memeluk tubuh mungil ryeowook yang masih saja bergetar karena ketakutan dan meletakan dagunya di pucuk kepala namja manis yang sudah resmi menjadi kekasihnya. Sesekali juga dia mencium pucuk kepala ryeowook.

Mari kita lihat bagaimana keadaan di dalam van. Yak, semua member terjungkal kedepan, bahkan secara tidak sengaja, bibir sungmin dan bibir kyuhyun bertemu, atau bisa dibilang berciuman.

"aishh…appo. Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya leeteuk setelah melepas pelukan kangin yang berusaha melindunginya agar tidak mencium lantai van.

"mmmppphhhh…tolonggmmmpphh tolong aku." seru sungmin meminta pertolongan pada member agar menyingkirkan bibir namja mesum yang mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan.

"YAKKK ! jauhkan bibirmu cho ! jangan mencari kesempatan." Ujar siwon sok pahlawan. Dijambaknya rambut brunette kyuhyun dan ditarik kebelakang Hingga bibir mereka pun terlepas.

"yak ! aishhh…siwon hyung kau menggangguku. Bilang saja kau iri karena kau tidak bisa mencium kibummie mu itu."kyuhyun mempoutkan bibirnya kesal. Kesal juga kan jika adegan romantic kita diganggu oleh seorang yang amat menyebalkan.

"hey kyu, bummie itu lagi sariawan. Bagaimana jika sariawannya pecah huh? Aku tidak mau menyakitinya."

"eehh? Pecah? Itu sariawan apa bisul?"

"entahlah. Memang apa bedanya sariawan dan bisul?" Jawab siwon polos

GUBRAK. Yap, Semua member terjungkal kebelakang.

"sudah sudahlah. Bisa tidak sih tidak bertengkar ?"

"TIDAK." Teriakan secara bersama sama antara kyuhyun dan siwon itu membuat kangin kicep.

Poor appa-_-

Tampak supir mereka keluar dari mobil untuk memeriksa keadaan mobil. Leeteuk juga ikut keluar untuk memastikan. Sebagai leader, leeteuk juga harus mengetahui situasi dan kondisi yang sedang mereka alami. Dia tidak mau lalai sedikit pun, dan mendapat resiko yang sangat besar nantinya.

"paman, apa yang terjadi ?" Tanya leeteuk pada supir yang membawa mereka.

"entahlah saya tidak terlalu yakin, tetapi sepertinya saya menabrak sesuatu hingga saya menghentikan mobil mendadak."

"menabrak sesuatu? Tapi…." Leeteuk menghentikan omongannya sebentar untuk melihat ke bagian depan van dan bagian bawah van. "tapi tidak ada apa apa kok."lanjutnya.

"eh tapi apa ini?" leeteuk mengambil sebuah benda yang terasa janggal di matanya itu.

"batu biru? Kenapa ada batu biru disini? Paman, paman tahu tidak ini batu apa?" ia menunjukkan batu sebesar bola kasti itu kearah sang supir.

"tidak. Saya tidak tahu. Dimana kau menemukannya leeteuk-ssi?" supir itu melihat kearah tangan leeteuk menunjuk, tepat di bagian depan ban mobil." Sepertinya tidak ada batu itu saat saya melihat keadaan ban mobil bagian depan."

"hyung ! apa yang terjadi?" teriak sungmin dengan kepala menyembul di jendela van.

"tidak apa apa kok Minnie." Jawab leeteuk, sedangkan sungmin mengangguk mengerti. Leeteuk meletakkan batu biru itu disakunya." Sudahlah lebih baik kita lanjutkan perjalanan saja. Paman, kau masih bisa menyetir kan? Atau ingin istirahat sejenak?"

"saya masih bisa menyetir. Mari kita lanjutkan perjalanan."

Leeteuk mengangguk dan kembali masuk kedalam mobil van dan kembali duduk disebelah kangin. Sedangkan sang supir kembali duduk di kursi kemudi. Saat ingin menyalahkan mesin mobil, namun mobil tak kunjung menyala.

"ada apa?"

"sepertinya mobilnya mogok dan bensinnya sudah habis."

Semua member terduduk lemas. hancur sudah harapannya untuk berlibur ke pulau jeju. Jika dilihat dari dimana mereka berada, tidak mungkin mereka bisa sampai di pulau jeju tepat waktu. Lihat, bahkan sekarang mereka berada di hutan yang jauh dari perkotaaan, bahkan disini tidak ada rumah penduduk satu pun. Kira-kira jarak hutan ke pulau jeju masih sangat jauh. Dan yang mengherankan, kenapa mereka memilih melalui jalur hutan untuk sampai kepulau jeju? Entahlah, hanya para member super junior yang tahu.#plak

"lalu sekarang bagaimana hyung ?"

"terpaksa kita harus bermalam disini sampai bantuan datang." Jawab leeteuk pasrah. Dilihatnya semua member, semua terlihat sangat kecewa. Bagaimana tidak kecewa, jarang-jarang mereka mendapat waktu libur di sela jadwal padat mereka.

"yasudahlah, tidak ada pilihan lain. Tapi dimana kita tidur?" Tanya shindong mewakili semua member yang ingin berkata demikian.

Leeteuk berpikir sejenak. Benar juga apa yang dikatakan shindong. Dengan member sebanyak ini, tidak memungkinkan untuk tidur didalam van. "kita cari tempat yang layak di sekitar hutan ini. Mungkin saja ada gubuk atau tempat persinggahan."

"tapi di hutan seperti ini mana mungkin ada tempat seperti itu. Bagaimana jika banyak jebakan didalamnya? Bagaimana jika kita justru dalam bahaya?" sanggah kyuhyun. Tidak ! ia benar benar takut sekarang. Ia takut jika banyak jebakan didalam hutan itu, seperti yang pernah ia lihat di dalam game yang pernah dia mainkan.

"tidak ada salahnya mencoba kan kyunie. Kau kenapa hmm?" Tanya sungmin sambil mengusap lembut rambut kyuhyun sayang.

"aku hanya takut. Itu saja." Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya. Tanpa aba-aba, sungmin memeluk kekasihnya itu seolah memberi rasa aman dan meyakinkan kalau semua akan baik baik saja. Lama kyuhyun terdiam, Perlahan kyuhyun tersenyum dan mengangguk setuju atas usul sang leader. "baiklah kita cari tempat itu hyung."

Mereka semua turun dari mobil. Dan mengambil barang masing-masing.

"eh tapi siapa yang menjaga mobil ini?"

"tentu saja paman supir."

"tapi apa tidak merasa iseng jika sendirian di hutan seperti ini? Lebih baik salah satu dari kita ada yang menemani paman supir."usul kibum.

"yasudah lebih baik aku saja. Biar aku yang menemani paman. kalian pergilah mencari tempat persinggahan. Aku juga akan menunggu mobil ini sampai bantuan datang." Ucap shindong penuh percaya diri.

"kau yakin ? ah lebih baik siwon dan kibum ikut menemani." Usul leeteuk.

"tidak perlu. Aku akan baik-baik saja. Asal tolong tinggalkan 6 porsi jjangmyeon, peralatan mandi dan tidur untukku dan paman."

"arraseo. Jaga baik baik dirimu shindongie. Jika kami sudah menemukan tempat persinggahan, kami akan menjemputmu disini. Kami juga sudah menghubungi mereka untuk segera memberi bantuan. Tapi mungkin memerlukan waktu cukup lama mereka sampai kesini, karna tempat kita berada cukup jauh dari kota."jelas kangin.

"arraseo."

Setelah menyiapkan semua kebutuhan shindong dan paman supir, Akhirnya semua member super junior tentunya tanpa shindong segera memulai perjalanan mereka untuk mencari tempat persinggahan. Tidak lupa, ketakutan kyuhyun yang semakin menjadi-jadi.

Tanpa mereka sadari, ada satu makhluk yang mengikuti mereka.

.

.

.

SREK SREEK

Suara gesekan rerumputan dengan baju semakin jelas terdengar. Hutan ini, ah entah kenapa terasa sangat menyeramkan dengan rerumputan yang mulai tinggi dan juga pohon lebat yang menjulang kelangit. Langit berganti warna menjadi oranye gelap dan semilir angin yang menyapu setiap inci hutan. Siapa pun yang memasuki daerah hutan itu pasti akan merasa merinding.

"hyung sampai kapan kita berjalan? Aku lelah. Uggghhh…."

"jangan banyak protes ryeowookie. Jika kau memang benar benar lelah, suruh yesungmu itu menggendong tubuh mungilmu."seru heechul.

Ryeowook menatap yesung dengan muka memelas. Yang ditatap hanya memutar malas bola matanya seakan tahu apa arti muka melas itu. "kajja, naiklah." Titah yesung sedikit merendahkan tubuhnya agar ryeowook dapat menaiki punggungnya. Ryeowook tersenyum penuh arti lalu menaiki punggung hangat sang kekasih.

"tubuhmu dingin. Kau kedinginan?" Tanya yesung saat kulit lehernya bersentuhan dengan kulit tangan ryeowook.

"ne~, aku lelah dan kedinginan."manja ryeowook.

"cih, manja sekali sih dia."ujar kibum malas.

Siwon menatap kibum yang mencibir sedikit kearah yewook yang sedang mesranya itu."kau ingin seperti itu bummie? Kau lelah ?" kibum tergelak. "ya kalau boleh jujur, aku sedikit lelah. Tapi aku tidak menyuruhmu unt- eh? A-apa yang kau lakukan?" sang snow white itu sedikit terlonjak kaget saat pergerakan siwon yang tiba-tiba menggendongnya ala bridal style.

"tentu saja menggendongmu bummie. Aku tidak mau kau lelah. Lihat, mukamu sedikit pucat." Ujar siwon dengan senyum manis. Sontak muka kibum merona saat melihat senyum manis sang kekasih ditambah lagi kini wajah siwon sangat dekat dengan wajahnya.

"aishhh…..bisa tidak sih agar tidak mengumbar kemesraan disini?" cetus eunhyuk kesal. Namun beberapa detik kemudian muka kesalnya berubah merah saat donghae mencium bibirnya yang sedang pouty.

"baiklah….jika ada yang tidak kuat. Lebih baik bilang padaku dan kita istirahat seben-"

BRUUUKKKK

"MINNIE/SUNGMINNIE HYUNG !" belum selesai hankyung berbicara, semua member dibuat terkejut saat mendapati sungmin ambruk secara tiba –tiba dengan muka pucat pasi. Kyuhyun yang memang berperan sebagai seme sungmin, segera mengambil ahli tubuh terkulai lemas itu.

"Minnie hyung ireona ! jebal jangan buat aku khawatir." Kyuhyun menepuk pelan pipi sungmin. Sangat dingin. Itulah yang dirasakan tangan kyuhyun saat menyentuh pipi namja kelinci itu. Kekhawatiran semakin melanda kyuhyun.

"hyungdeul, bagaimana ini ? pipinya sangat– HUUUUUUWAAAAAAAAAA !" saat kyuhyun sedang berbicara dengan para hyungdeulnya, tiba – tiba saja lehernya dicekik oleh sungmin.

"KYUMIN !"

"su-sung uhukkk sungmin uhuk hyung hahhh hahh, ap-ap-apa yang uhuk uhuk kau hahhh hahh eunggggg hahh lakukan, aku tidak hahh tidak hahh bisa bernafas hahh uhuk uhuk." Ucap kyuhyun terbata-bata. Sungmin mencekiknya sangat erat. Semua member terperangah dan segera menghampiri kyumin. Sebagian berusaha melepas cekikan sungmin, dan sebagian ada yang menarik sungmin untuk menjauh.

"sungminnie, ada apa denganmu ?" Tanya leeteuk dengan ketakutan. Tubuh leeteuk bergetar takut saat sungmin meracau tidak jelas.

"hyung." Siwon menatap kosong kearah leeteuk. "aku rasa, sungmin hyung kesurupan."

"MWOYAAAAAAA !"

TBC

* * *

oke ini masih sangat pendek -_-. jeongmal mianhae *bow*

ini kenapa sangat gajeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

saya bingung dan saya bingung dan saya sangat bingung TT^TT

yah, gomawo buat para readers yang mau baca ff gaje ini. maaf jika ada yang gak ngerti karna saya juga gak ngerti sama jalan ceritanya -_-

sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya ^^


	3. Chapter 3

MISTERI BATU BIRU

Main cast : All member Super Junior and someone

Genre : Horror, mystery

Rating : T

Summary : Semua berawal dari sebuah batu biru di sebuah hutan/"akhhhhhh…appooo argghh"/"tolong aku hyung, siapa pun tolong aku/ Si-siapa? Siapa? Siapa pria itu? Ke-kenapa dia menghantui kita?/sebelum balas dendamku terbalas, aku tidak akan tenang/All member super junior X someone.

Warning : semua cast di ff ini milik tuhan dan keluarganya. Tapi FF ini murni milik saya. Ini ff gaje, yaoi(all pairing super junior). Gak suka, gak usah baca, arra ? ghamsahamnida ^^ happy reading ^^

* * *

.

.

.

"ke-kesurupan makhluk halus maksudmu?" donghae mengusap tengkuk belakangnya yang terasa merinding.

"ya seperti itulah. Mungkin dia kelelahan, kedinginan, apa lagi kita belum makan sejak tadi, dan mungkin pikirannya sedang kosong." Siwon menjelaskannya secara detail. Semua member yang tadinya mengurus kyuhyun yang sedang mempertaruhkan nyawanya, kini beralih menatap siwon hingga kyuhyun dibiarkan begitu saja.

"hyung hahhh hyungdeul, uhuk uhuk hahhh tolong. Huwaaaaaaaaaa ! akkkhhhh…appo arghhhh !" kyuhyun menjerit histeris saat kedua tangan sungmin beralih dari lehernya menuju ke rambut coklatnya, menjambaknya penuh kekuatan.

"KYUHYUN !" sekali lagi, para member hanya bisa berteriak-,-

"ssssssshhh…appo ssshhh jangan dijambak ssshhh akhhhh….! minimi shhh ini ssshh ini aku kyuhyunn akhhh." Mata kyuhyun terpejam menikmati(?) jambakan luar biasa sakit dari kedua tangan lembut sungmin. Rasa sakit di kulit kepala merambat hingga seluruh tubuh kyuhyun. Entah kenapa rasanya sakit sekali.

" lepaskan tanganmu dari kyuhyun !. Kau ini sebenarnya siapa? Jangan ganggu sungminnie kami." Seru leeteuk. Sungmin melepas rambut kyuhyun, tidak mau membuang waktu, kyuhyun segera beringsut mundur dan memeluk kangin penuh ketakutan.

"aarhghgggh ahkhu hmhau bahgggrabng jkhu." Sungmin kembali meracau tak jelas. Matanya melotot sempurna, bibirnya tersenyum lebar namun mengerikan. Dan beberapa detik kemudian–

"ENGGGGGIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA !" sosok makhluk yang berada di tubuh sungmin tertawa sangat keras, masih dengan mata melotot.

Sontak semua member terlonjak kaget dan ketakutan. Eunhyuk memeluk donghae, ryeowook memeluk yesung sambil menangis pelan, kibum menyembunyikan kepalanya didada siwon, hankyung mengecup pucuk kepala heechul yang mengeluarkan keringat dingin karna ketakutan sambil memeluknya, kangin memeluk leeteuk dan kyuhyun.

"su-sungminnie, sadarlah. Lawan sosok yang berada dalam tubuhmu, kau pasti bisa." Leeteuk masih mencoba untuk berbicara walau sangat pelan dan lirih. Siwon dan kibum mencoba untuk terus membaca alkitab yang selalu mereka bawa kemanapun.

"hiksss…hiksss…eungggg hiksss…" kini sosok menyeramkan itu menangis. Menangis tanpa air mata yang keluar. Semua member melongo dibuatnya, namun Kemudian tangisannya berhenti. Ia kembali menatap horror semua member super junior dengan senyum manisnya. Sekali lagi, SENYUM MANIS, bukan senyum lebar yang menyeramkan. Matanya juga tidak melotot seperti tadi.

Tapi sekali makhluk halus, tetaplah makhluk halus. Semanis apapun mereka tersenyum, tetep terasa menyeramkan dimata member. Sosok itu seperti akan menyampaikan sesuatu kepada member namun ia tak mampu, mulutnya menyan-menyon(?) namun tak ada suara yang keluar dari mulutnya sedikit pun, matanya memerah dan melotot, urat-urat sekitar kepala dan leher mulai timbul.

Tiba- tiba perut sungmin melengkung, semua member kembali membulatkan matanya, namun bedanya dengan keberanian minim, semua member mendekati sungmin dan menggenggam tangannya.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" dia kembali tertawa keras."KEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKE…HUWAAHAHAHAHA." semakin keras dan lantang.

ZLASHHH

Tubuh sungmin melemas, sepertinya sosok makhluk halus itu sudah keluar dari tubuh sungmin. Semua member super junior menghembuskan nafas lega. Dalam satu gerakan, kyuhyun membawa tubuh tak berdaya itu kepelukan hangatnya. Perlahan tapi pasti, sungmin mulai membuka matanya.

"eungghhh…kyu." Suaranya masih terdengar parau.

"ne minimi, aku disini." Kyuhyun dan yang lainnya duduk mengelilingi sungmin dengan tatapan khawatir. Jelas saja itu membuat sungmin bingung.

"a-ada apa? Kenapa kalian menatapku seperti itu?"

"kau tidak ingat apapun sungminnie?" leeteuk membelai kepala sungmin lembut. "ani, memang ada apa hyung?" Tanya sungmin kebingungan.

"ah tidak apa-apa kok. Sungguh tidak apa apa minimi. Kau bisa duduk?" namja evil itu membantu sungmin untuk duduk.

"ryeowookie, berikan sungminnie minum." Titah kangin. Tanpa buang waktu, ryeowook menggeledah tas khusus menyimpan makanan mereka untuk mencari minum, lalu diberikannya pada sungmin.

"sebenarnya ada apa? Dan hey ! kenapa ryeowookie seperti habis menangis? Wajah kalian juga seperti wajah habis melihat hantu." Oh lee sungmin, tidak tahu kah kau kalau mereka baru saja menyaksikan yang jauh lebih menyeramkan dari sekedar melihat hantu?

"tidak ada apa-apa. Kami baik-baik saja. Ryeowookie tadi tersedak ilernya sendiri, hingga mengeluarkan air mata." Hibur kyuhyun.

Alis sungmin mengerut. Dia tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan kekasihnya. "jangan bohong. Cepat beritahu aku."

"tak ada."

"ayolah kyunie." Puppy eyes itu keluar dari mata bulat sungmin.

Kyuhyun pasrah jika mendapat tatapan menggemaskan itu. "kau kesurupan." Ujarnya santai.

Sungmin membulatkan mata foxynya "MWOYAAA ! aku? Kesurupan? A-aigoo….ssshh kepala pusing." Mungkin karena efek terkejut, kepala sungmin menjadi berdenyut. Hey ! kepalanya sungguh sakit, dia tidak bermain main. Kyuhyun yang sangat cemas karena tiba-tiba sungmin memegang kepalanya, segera menyenderkan kepala bunny boy itu di dadanya, sedangkan tangan kanannya digerakan untuk mengelus lembut rambut sungmin. "sssshhh…tenanglah."

Sungmin membuka matanya. Karna posisi kepalanya yang berada didada kyuhyun, dia bisa dengan jelas melihat garis merah disekitar leher kyuhyun. Dengan perlahan ia tangkupkan jari mungilnya di garis merah itu dan membuat kyuhyun meringis.

"sshhh.."ringis kyuhyun sambil memejamkan matanya.

"k-kyu apa ini sakit sekali? Ada apa dengan lehermu?" Tanya sungmin khawatir.

Tangan kyuhyun memegang tangan lembut sungmin yang masih setia dilehernya. "saat kau kesurupan, kau mencekikku begitu kuat, min."

"jinjja? Omo, mianhae kyu. Aku menyakitimu." Mata sungmin mulai berkaca-kaca. Perasaan bersalah menyeruak di hati kyuhyun. "gwaenchana chagiya, bukan kau yang sepenuhnya salah." Kata kyuhyun sambil tersenyum lembut.

"hey teukie hyung, lihat ada sebuah rumah disana !" teriak donghae girang. Ya, memang ada sebuah rumah tua disana. Kondisinya juga masih layak pakai, berharaplah ada manusia 'sungguhan' didalam sana.

"ne, kajja kita kesana. Sungminnie kau naik ke punggung kyuhyun saja ne. jangan paksakan berjalan jika kau masih lemas"

"arraseo."

Suasana malam yang mencekam menyelimuti 2 namja di dalam mobil itu. 1 namja muda bertubuh gempul dan 1 namja paruh baya. Mereka tampak sedang berdiam diri di dalam mobil.

"paman." Sapa shindong untuk memastikan bahwa tidak hanya dirinya ditempat itu.

"ya ada apa?" sahut paman supir.

"ani, aku pikir aku sendiri disini." Shindong kembali memainkan game di handphonenya, awalnya ia mau membuka akun twitternya, namun sinyal seperti mengajak perang dengannya.

"shindong-ssi."

"ne, ada apa paman?"

Paman supir tampak ragu mengucapkannya. "saya ingin buang air kecil."

Shindong mengerutkan alisnya bingung."lalu?"

"bolehkah saya minta antar? Emmm…saya sedikit takut."

Shindong terkekeh kecil, lalu kemudian ia mengangguk. Ia dan paman supir segera menuju tempat yang cocok(?) untuk buang air kecil. Setelah 2 menit berjalan, mereka berhenti di sebuah kubangan yang berdiameter kurang lebih 45 cm. Dari pada buang air kecil di sebuah pohon yang konon katanya suka ada penunggunya, lebih baik mereka buang air kecil dikubangan itu. Shindong dan paman supir tak mau ambil resiko menyeramkan jika buang air kecil sembarangan. Hiiii~ memikirkannya saja sudah membuat bulu kuduk shindong berdiri.

Setelah melepas hasratrnya(?) untuk buang air kecil, mereka segera kembali ke van. Namun belum 3 langkah mereka beranjak, ada seseorang yang menepuk pundak mereka berdua.

PUK

TBC

* * *

Gagal ! pendek ! gaje ! gak menarik !

chap pas bagian sungmin kesurupan ini adalah hasil dari pengalaman paling menyeramkan saya di sebuah villa =_=. Sumpah, saya takut setengah hidup pas ngeliat nenek saya kesurupan di dapur. Dia masuk ke dapur main asal nyelonong(?) aja tanpa baca-baca surat pendek dulu. katanya sih pemilik villa itu udah meninggal, jadi ya readers taulah apa maksud saya.

eh maaf saya jadi curhat deh. oke mari balik ke ff gaje ini.

saya bingung mau ngasih alur kayak gimana, jadi hasilnya agak abstrak gini.

maafkan saya, saya khilaf TT^TT.

terima kasih buat para readers yang udah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca ini. maaf jika kurang memuaskan dan masih sangat pendek.

dan maaf juga karna review kalian gak saya bales satu satu. bukannya saya bermaksud sombong atau apa, tapi saya bingung mau bales review kalian kayak gimana TT^TT karna mengingat saya bukanlah orang yang bisa berkata-kata U_U.

readers saya sangat berterima kasih *bungkuk sedalam-dalamnya*

sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya ^^.


End file.
